


Not All Dreams of the Future are Dismal

by Light_It_On_Fire



Series: His Hoard [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Vauge), Embarrassment, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Sex, Relationship Negotiation, Remus is an Octopus, Shapeshifting, Virgil is a dragon, deceit is a snake, the dark sides have an animal form, valentine's gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_It_On_Fire/pseuds/Light_It_On_Fire
Summary: Virgil gives Patton a gift.orPatton and Virgil finally get together. It's mostly a complete accident, but Roman would say otherwise, claiming it was all due to him. (He might be right.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: His Hoard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667188
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Not All Dreams of the Future are Dismal

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the His Hoard AU. You don't technically need to read the first part before this, but I would suggest it.

Now that Virgil knew that they knew about his animal form, he didn’t try and hide it anymore. 

It soon became commonplace to see the small purple dragon around the mindscape, cuddling with Deceit or Remus in snake or octopus form, curled up on Roman’s head, or playing around with the loose-leaf pages of Logan’s notes. (Which Logan was _not_ enthused about) 

Most common, though, was to see Virgil perched like a cat on Patton's shoulders, or draped over the back of his neck while Patton did the chores and cooking. 

The two had grown much closer since that day. The other sides hadn’t even known it was possible for the two of them to grow closer. 

It was now the middle of the winter. Even though Thomas lived in Florida, Roman and Remus had seen snow and cold weather as a necessary part of winter, so in the mindscape, there was snow and cold weather. 

Patton personally found winter dreary and miserable. He much preferred the calming rain of spring, the bright sun of summer, and the crisp wind of fall. He always fell into a funk in the middle winter, saddened by the lack of sun. He found every reason he could pop up into the real world, where it was warm and sunny. 

Virgil also disliked the cold. It was hard to keep warm when all you had was scales. Since Roman knew of his predicament now, he had been kind enough to conjure him a heating pad that he could put in his little hoard to keep warm. 

In fact, all of the others were now very willing to give him small, random items. More often than not, nothing was said as the item was handed over, but it was mutually understood that it was for his hoard.

He had been embarrassed when the others had sussed out that Virgil did indeed hoard things like a normal dragon, and the things he hoarded weren't the typical treasure or shiny delicate trinkets. Instead, he hoarded objects the others had given him. 

Virgil didn’t know why he felt the urge to hoard those things. They just felt right. 

So he had been flustered when Logan had eventually figured it out, but quickly got over it when the others started giving the little gifts. Pens, old sheets of notes, or other random objects that smelled like them were typical, and they often had to smoother their chuckles and coos when the small creature took the proffered items and trotted up the stairs with them.

He really was just too cute.

The person who gave him the most items was, without a doubt, Patton. 

One day, while they had been discussing it, Patton had suddenly gasped, running up to his room, and then quickly thumping back down the stairs.

He nearly threw what he had been holding at Virgil, but was able to resist and hand it over nicely. 

It was Patton’s old cardigan that he had worn before Logan gave him the cat sweater. Virgil, who was in dragon form at the time, pressed his snout into the fabric. It smelled nice, like Patton. He let out a quiet chirrup sound and curled up in the sweater. 

As he dozed off, he could hear Roman laughing in the background, from where he was sitting next to Logan, an arm slung over the nerd’s shoulder. “Looks like he really likes your sweater, Pat!”

The last he heard was Patton’s reply, a splutter of “I - I’m sure he just likes the warmth!”

\-----------------

When he woke up, he discovered that someone had carried him from the commons to his own room and laid him, still curled up on Patton’s cardigan, on his bed. 

Virgil yawned, stretching out and looking around his room. It was dark, and his clock (his digital alarm clock, not the one that hung on the wall and spun unnaturally fast) said that it was near midnight. 

Seeing that Virgil regularly stayed up until two or three in the morning, this wasn’t that late for him. 

He kept off the bed, shifting back into his human form. He stretched out his limbs, feeling slightly stiff from being in his dragon form for so long. He caught sight of the cardigan on the bed, and folded it up, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric carefully. 

He should do something in return. Patton was kind to give him this. The things Logan and Roman have been giving him for his hoard were useless to them, and they wouldn’t miss the items. Patton’s cardigan, however, was much more important to him than an old notebook or a pencil. He knew that Virgil hated the cold of the winter, and had wanted to help him out.

Virgil knew that Patton was always likewise miserable in the winter, constantly shivering or catching a cold. Virgil should do something in return, to say thank you for the newest addition to his hoard! Virgil smiled. It was near Valentine’s Day, so he could get him a little Valentine’s Day present? 

People did that for their friends, right? Of course they did. Patton wouldn’t think it was weird.

He could get him a stuffed animal, maybe? No, that wouldn’t work, Patton already had so many stuffies, he could barely keep them from spilling into the hallway. 

An idea springs into his head. 

Flowers! 

Patton loved flowers. During the spring and summer, he would go out and garden in the front lawn Roman had made for him. Right now, snow lay thick on the ground, so all of Patton’s flowers were dead.

Fortunately, Virgil knew exactly where he could find some!

\-----------------

Virgil smiled, satisfied. He was in his dragon form, a bouquet of the most beautiful flowers he could find clutched in his mouth. He was running back toward the exit of the Imagination, having snuck in to steal the flowers from Roman. 

If he had asked, Roman would have helped, he was sure, but he also would have teased him about Virgil’s crush on Patton, that everybody except Patton seemed to be aware of. 

Well, he hoped it would stay that way. Virgil would literally die if Patton found out.

He had snuck into the Imagination when he knew Roman was engrossed in the movie he was watching in the common room, and hopefully wouldn’t notice the energy of Virgil entering and exiting the Imagination. He knew there was a field of flowers relatively close to the entrance. 

He had flown to the field and chose the prettiest flowers he could find. Pink and red roses, perfect for Valentine's day, right? He carefully gripped them in his jaws as to not cut himself on their thorns or crush the delicate stems. 

He couldn’t fly back with the flowers though. He didn't want the wind to ruin his precious bundle.

He was so close to the door when suddenly he was swept off his feet, a large hand holding the scruff of his neck like he was an unruly kitten. He nearly dropped the flowers in his shock but was able to keep a hold of them, as he was brought up to meet Roman’s eyes. 

Roman smirked, giving the small creature a friendly little shake. “I thought I had felt a disturbance, you troublesome pest, you.” He adjusted his grip on Virgil, before placing him on his shoulder. 

Virgil huffed, digging his claws into Roman’s shoulder so he wouldn't fall off as Roman started moving forward towards the door. At least he wasn’t interrogating him about the flowers. 

Or maybe he spoke too soon.

“What’s with the flowers anyways, Dark And Gloomy?”

Virgil huffed again, but stubbornly stared straight ahead. 

Roman smiled. “Well if you’re not going to offer an explanation, I'll just have to figure it out myself!” He laughed a little at Virgil’s little growl he gave in response to that. 

Roman hummed, pretending to be puzzled. “Well, I know the flowers can't be for you, you aren't much the type to put flowers in your room, and I highly doubt they’re for me, since you don’t seem that concerned that I saw you with them. Roses symbolize romance and love, so I can hardly think that they’re for Deceit or Remus, because I know they’re more like brothers to you,” Here he paused, fixing Virgil with a stern gaze. “I certainly hope they aren't for my nerd, are they?” Receiving a reassuring nod Roman laughed, and Virgil realized that he walked right into a trap. 

“Well, if they are not for Logan, they must be for our happy pappy Patton then, hmmm?”

Virgil growled at Roman’s laugh, turning around on Roman’s shoulders, smacking him with his tail, and settling with his back facing Roman petulantly. 

Roman was able to rein in his chuckles at the little dragon's actions. “All right, I won’t tease you,” A thought crossed his mind. “In fact, I believe I’ll help you.” Virgil turned to gaze at him curiously, with perhaps a hint of wary fear in his eyes. “Don’t worry, Brad Pitiful, nothing bad. I just thought, why stop at flowers? It’s Valentine's day tomorrow after all, why not some chocolate?” 

As the pair reached the door to the Imagination, Virgil leapt off Roman's shoulder, gliding gently to the floor.

Roman knelt down next to where he sat on the ground. With a flourish of his hand, a box of chocolates appeared. 

The box is heart-shaped and Patton’s signature blue color. It looks like a typical box of candy you could get from any grocery store, the cheesy kind that reads ‘Will You Be Mine?’ on the cover.

Virgil made a snorting sound that conveyed his derision very well, despite not being able to talk, but he took the box of candy anyway. He had to carefully rearrange the flowers to fit both them and the candy in his mouth but he managed without looking too ridiculous. 

Roman stood, satisfied, bushing the dirt off his immaculate white pants, and opening the door for the slightly top-heavy dragon.

“Good luck Virgil,” He called after the retreating back of the animal, “Go get your prince!”

Turning back to the Imagination, Roman barely had closed the door before a screeching sound came from his left. 

Roman whipped around, only to be met with a face full of tentacles, and a neon green octopus clinging to his face. 

He stood still for a second, considering his options. Remus didn’t seem like he would be letting go anytime soon, and Roman couldn’t very well go on a quest with an octopus stuck to his face. He sighed, sheathing his sword. 

“Wanna go watch the Lion King, Remus?” 

Remus responded by excitedly flailing his many arms against Roman’s face, making wet slapping sounds. Roman groaned. His makeup would be ruined by the time Remus let go of his head. Not to mention his hair.

Oh well. At least he would get to watch the Lion King to make up for it. 

\-----------------

Virgil leaped down the hallway, excited. He hoped Patton would like his gifts! 

When he arrived at Patton’s pastel blue door, he paused, presented with a conundrum. 

He couldn’t knock, as he had no hands, and he didn’t want to revert back to human form. He would blush too hard when he gave Patton his gifts, and that would be mortifying. 

He reached out a papaw out to scratch lightly at the door, careful not to chip the paint. He didn’t hear any change from inside the room, Patton’s TV still playing the familiar Steven universe theme song it had been before.

Virgil huffed. He lowered his head, and gently, being careful with his horns, bonked his head against the door. Inside, he could hear the TV being muted, and Patton’s voice calling out. 

“Is someone there?”

Virgil thumped his head against the door again, and this time, he could hear Patton get up and walk to open the door. 

Virgil sat back on his haunches as Patton opened the door, already regretting not just leaving the gifts in front of his door for him to find later. Oh well, too late.

“Hello?” Patton called, leaning out to look down the hall, trying to find who had knocked, not thinking to look down on the ground. 

Virgil gently placed the items on the ground, and let out a little chirp, drawing Patton’s attention down to him. 

Patton perked up, as he always did when he saw the anxious side. Especially when he was a little dragon! It made him so much cuter! 

“Hello, Virgil! How are you doing today?” Virgil leaned down, nosing at the gifts to draw Patton's attention to them. 

“What have you got?” Patton crouched down to see the items Virgil had brought him. 

“Oh! Are these for me?” Patton squealed with joy as he caught sight of the flowers. After receiving a nod from the tiny being, he picked them up and admired the beautiful colors of the flowers. He breathed in the scent of the fresh-cut flowers, pleased to see the bright colors of blooms after seemingly so long without them. 

When he ripped his attention away from the blooms, his eyes caught on the box still at Virgil’s feet.

“What else have you got, huh?” He picked up the box, immediately recognizing them as chocolates. “Ohhh, are these for me too?”

Virgil nodded, suddenly feeling even shier than normal for a reason he couldn’t pinpoint. 

Patton picked up the chocolates, and gasped, reading the writing on the box. “Virgil! Are you asking me to be your valentine?”

That seemed to catch him off guard. He quickly reverted back to human form - existing was less embarrassing to be in dragon form, it felt more natural, but he needed his speech for this - and stumbled back a few steps. Patton took one look at Virgil’s face, flushed beet red and surprised, and immediately felt stupid. 

Of course, the words in the box weren’t meant literally. It was just some cheesy line that was found on all chocolate boxes near Valentine's day. Virgil probably hadn’t even thought about it. 

Virgil confirmed what he knew, mumbling a fractured sentence. “Uhh- no? The- the box just- um,” He broke off, rubbing the back of his neck, not making eye contact with Patton. 

Patton sighed. Of course, he had made things awkward. He spoke up, saving Virgil the embarrassment, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. “Of course it wasn’t meant like that, Kiddo, I just wasn’t thinking.”

Virgil, hearing something in Patton's voice he didn’t normally hear, looked up. Patton was flushed red, as Virgil was sure he was himself, but there was something else in Patton’s expression that Virgil couldn’t pinpoint, but was sure he didn’t like. 

“Pat?” He whimpered.

Patton sniffled. “It‘s fine, kiddo.” Oh, dear lord, no. Patton was crying. Virgil had made Patton cry. Oh, he was a monster. 

Virgil set a tentative hand on Patton’s shoulder, unsure if Patton would be okay with him touching him. “What’s wrong, Patton? What did I do?”

Patton shook his head, turning into Virgil's shoulder. “It wasn’t you, I just thought… Oh, I’m being silly now.”

 _Oh,_ Virgil thought. “Patton, did you, uhm... Did you want to be my valentine?” By the end of his sentence, Virgil was speaking so quietly that Patton could barely hear him. 

Patton had his face very thoroughly shoved into Virgil’s shoulder by now. He gave one last sigh and admitted defeat. If he refused to tell Virgil what was wrong, he would just continue to worry about it, afraid that he had upset Patton. Virgil had already connected the most of dots, anyways.

He groaned out a simple yes, drawing back from Virgil to observe his reaction. It would most likely be awkward stammering and avoiding eye contact while he rejected Patton in the gentlest way he could. Virgil was too kind for that.

He did receive the adorable awkward stammering word and the lack of eye contact as he expected, but not the gentle let down. Instead- 

“Well, I wouldn't say no…”

Virgil cringed. Stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ What kind of response was that? Patton wasn’t responding. Why wasn’t he responding? Did he mean it as a joke, and now Virgil looked desperate for agreeing? He chanced a glance up at Patton, and instead of disgust or confusion like he expected, Patton was smiling. 

Was Patton joking and now he was going to laugh at him? No, Patton wouldn’t do that. Patton had never laughed at him, ever. At least not in a meaningful way.

Instead of mocking, his smile was gleeful, Patton looked out of his mind with joy. He looked like he was vibrating with how fast he was bouncing up and down. “Yes, yes, yes!” He squealed. 

Ah. That was not what Virgil had been expecting.

A sudden wave of what-ifs crashed over him.

What if it doesn't last? What if Roman, Logan, Deceit, or Remus don’t approve and the strain puts too much pressure on them until Patton says that he needs their friendship more than their relationship? What if he makes the relationship so awkward it all falls apart? What if Patton was lying? What if It all goes wrong?

But what if it all goes right? What if it lasts forever, what if the others just laugh and congratulate them when they find out? What if they can work through Virgil’s nervousness and anxiety and work to expand what he’s comfortable with? What if Patton loves him, if not now, but at some point? What _if_ it all goes right?

For once, Virgil thinks that the risk is outweighed by what he has to gain. 

But, he didn’t really know what to do from here. Are they a couple now? Are they dating? What should they tell the others? What is he supposed to do now?

Perhaps sensing Virgil’s internal distress, Patton turned to fully face him from where he had been excitedly emoting, offering a hug, which Virgil hesitantly accepted. Patton squealed into his shoulder one last time, giving him a tight squeeze before pulling away, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry, I got over-excited. Are you okay?”

Virgil let a smile sip over his face at the familiar line. “Yeah, Pat, you don't hug that hard.”

Patton waggled his finger in his direction, grinning mischievously. “I’m taking that as a challenge. But really, do you want to come inside so we can talk some more?”

Virgil shuffled into the room after Patton, closing the door behind him. Patton quickly went to his bed, cleaning a pile of stuffed animals off of the bed, revealing a bed that was actually made up beneath it, although slightly messily. 

He patted the space next to him, indicating that Virgil should sit. When Virgil did, Patton turned around and conjured up a vase with some water in it for the flowers, placing them on his bedside table, laying the box of chocolates next to them. Then he turned and sat next to Virgil on the bed. 

Virgil sat next to him, a small smile still on his face from learning that he wasn’t destined to pine over Patton for the rest of his life. Patton took his hands, still wiggling slightly from the burst of energy he had received just a moment ago. Despite this, his voice was steady. 

“So, we need to talk about how we are going to go about this.” Seeing the smile slide right off Vrigl’s face, he hurried to reassure him. “Just to figure out how we’re going to go about our relationship. Just to be clear, you do want to be my boyfriend, right?”

Virgil’s reply of yes was very decisive, despite the shy tone. It made the smile on Patton’s face grow, and he couldn’t help but press a kiss to his forehead, which brought him to his next question. 

“How much physical affection are you okay with? I know what you were comfortable with before now, but are you okay with kisses? Also, what about pet names? I know you’ve been kind of sensitive about those in the past.” 

Virgil shrunk back against the exuberant barrage of questions. “Uhhh- um,” he stuttered, his mind whirling, before settling on the easier question to answer. “I don’t mind the pet names, not really, just the ones that made me out to be like your son, that felt wrong...”

Patton hummed in agreement. “That would be sort of icky, wouldn’t it?” Virgil nodded in relief. “So,” Patton slyly grinned. “You wouldn’t mind if I call you Sweetheart, then? Or honey, or dear?” Virgil’s face was beet red before Patton even finished his sentence, but luckily, his concealer toned it down a little, although it didn’t hide all of it, making Patton feel accomplished from bringing back that adorable blush. 

Virgil raised no protests, though, letting Patton know that it’s fair game for now. 

He gently prompts Virgil on the second question again, taking his hand. “And physical affection?”

Virgil hums. He does know that everything that Patton did to him usually was good, holding hands, kisses on the forehead, and hugs after asking permission, but further than that, he doesn't know how to answer that question. He tells Patton so, and he hums, thinking.

“Well, we don’t have to discuss this in-depth right now, we can talk about it in the next few days while we settle down, but I wanted to make sure I didn’t violate any of your hard limits. So, do you know anything in particular that would make you uncomfortable?”

Virgil sucked in a breath, immediately going to answer that he was happy with whatever Patton was happy with, but Patton seemed to be expecting that, and gently placed a finger on his lips. 

“Be honest with me, Virge. If we want this to work out, one thing we have to have is honest communication and trust.” 

Virgil ducked his head, ashamed, he thought for a bit. He wasn’t very well versed in physical affection, especially not the romantic type. Before he got accepted by the light sides, he had barely been touched at all. Deceit hadn’t been big on touching, and Virgil typically avoided getting Remus’s slime on him as much as possible. So his familiarity with touch was still new, and he could get overwhelmed easily. 

This was one thing that he knew Patton most likely already knew, as he had been overly cautious with touching Virgil since he had been accepted, being careful not to smother him. But It was a place to start. 

“I don’t want to be touched too much, I don’t want to panic over touching you.”

Patton beamed proudly at Virgil opening up and telling him what he was okay with, even if it wasn't a hard limit Patton could adhere to. He knew he got overly affectionate sometimes. “That’s good, sweetie, thank you for telling me that. Anything else?”

He watched Virgil duck his head, worrying his lip. Patton gave him the time he needed, still holding tight to his hand. Eventually, after a few quiet moments, Virgil lifted his head. 

“I don’t think I want to do anything more than kissing.”

Patton beamed at him, glad to be given a hard limit, even though it was very vague. They could talk more about it later. “That’s okay, sweetie. Even if you had wanted to, I don’t think I would be ready for anything more than kissing right now either, so...” A very relieved look comes over Virgil's face at Patton's answer. 

Patton’s smile softened. “Do you have any questions, Vee?”

Virgil seemed to consider this for a moment before shyly asking, “Are we going to tell the others?”

Paton hummed, getting a slightly glazed overlook in his eyes. He hadn’t thought of that, but the answer, for him, was pretty easy. “I’ll be comfortable with whatever you want to do, sweetheart. I don’t mind telling them, but I don’t need to tell them if you don’t want to. You can think about it if you need to.”

Virgil’s response was almost immediate. He didn’t want the stress of trying to hide the relationship. He didn’t want to have to hide it. It wasn’t something to be ashamed of!

“Yeah, I want to tell them.” Patton nodded, but then a thought popped into Virgil’s head that he couldn’t stop from escaping. “But what if they make fun of me?” At the confused look Patton gave him, he bowed his head in slight shame. “I was kind of obvious. They all knew already. Roman liked to poke fun...” Here he trailed off, not exactly sure how to say that he was embarrassed without sounding like a kid. 

Patton was stifling his giggles now, but before Virgil could even react, Patton explained himself. “Oh, hon, they’ve been teasing me about it too. I guess that neither one of us was very subtle, were we, huh?” He pats Virgil’s hand comfortingly. “I won’t let them make too much fun of you, alright? And besides, it’s not like they’ve got a place to talk, except for maybe Remus. Did you see how much the three of them pined over each other?”

Virgil nodded, a smirk crawling over his face. The two of them fell into a familiar pattern of conversation, the topic drifting away from relationships to just soothing small talk. 

The two of them ended up watching movies while curled up together on Patton’s bed. 

Hours later, they drifted off, the credits for The Aristocrats playing in the background. They slept soundly the whole night, not stirring until the sun started to stream through Patton’s curtains. 

\-----------------

Patton was the first to wake, and instead of getting up, or waking the other, he just laid next to his boyfriend - his boyfriend, god how lucky was he?- contemplating the night before, and how lucky he felt. 

When Virgil finally rolled over, groaning and stretching out his limbs, Patton finally gave him a morning greeting. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” 

Virgil groaned, hiding his face in his pillow. “Careful with the Disney nicknames,” he grumbled without lifting his head, “I might start to think I fell asleep next to Princey.” 

That got a laugh out of Patton. “I hope you don’t!”

Normally, Patton was the first to wake up in the morning and get out of bed and started breakfast for the other sides. Today, he had slept well past when he usually woke up, and wouldn’t be surprised if most, if not all of the others were already awake. Virgil was usually the last up, and when he checked his clock-

Yup. Nearly 10 o’clock. Everyone, except maybe Roman, would be up by now.

Patton mimicked Virgil, stretching out his own stiff limbs he had been careful not to move while Virgil was sleeping. He grabbed his glasses from where they had fallen off his face while he had been sleeping, sliding them on to his face while he slid out for bed. Virgil stayed where he was, apparently deciding that Patton’s bed was a better place to be than anywhere else. 

Patton giggled at Virgil’s stubbornness, poking his in the shoulder. Patton eventually convinced Virgil to crawl out of bed by promising him that he would make whatever Virgil wanted for breakfast. 

\-----------------

When the two made it downstairs, they found everyone else was already awake and in the commons. Roman was sprawled out across Logan and Deceit’s lap, both of whom where I’m grossed in a nature documentary about rainforests (no doubt Logan’s choice.) Roman was the only one to acknowledge their arrival, looking up, winking at Virgil, and flopping his head back down onto Logan’s lap before Virgil could glare in retaliation. 

Remus was nowhere to be seen, before the two happened to glance at the ceiling, which Remus was stuck to in his octopus form. They contemplated the sight, before shrugging at each other and moving to go make breakfast. (Waffles, per Virgil’s request.) it was usually best not to question Remus on how he got into the situations he did.

After they had eaten, they would tell everyone about their new relationship status. No one would be very surprised, Logan and Deceit would wholeheartedly congratulate them before turning back to their show. Roman would smirk, mouthing _‘you owe me one’_ at Virgil, not missing his glare this time. Remus, as per his usual self, would drop from the ceiling and land in his human form, loudly inquiring if that was why Virgil spent the night in Patton's room, and wiggle his eyebrows at the flustered pair. 

But that was for after breakfast. And Virgil was _starving_. (Hey, being emotionally vulnerable takes a lot out of him, alright?)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!  
> I'm also on tumblr [@light-it-on-fire](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/light-it-on-fire)  
> My writing blog is [@sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sanders-sides-snippets-n-stories)  
> My asks are always open, and Anon is turned on, come scream at me!


End file.
